My Obsession and My Addiction
by Dean's Dirty Girls
Summary: Based of our One Shot from Ch two of Dude You Stink Like Sex: It had been two months and Mia has finally moved on from Dean. How will Dean take the news that he has lost her and what will he do to get her back? Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

It had been two months since Mia last saw Dean and she was finally letting go. The first few weeks were hard on her and she wanted nothing more than to be with him but she knew she couldn't. He would only see her as one thing and one thing only…his own personal call girl.

So to get over Dean Winchester and their year fling of dominant sex, angry sex, tender sex…all around sex she threw her phone out the car window and never looked back. She wondered some days if he ever tried calling her just to see if she was ok because she stopped answering her phone but she knew she had to get over it, over him.

She met a guy a few weeks later who was nice, handsome and over all good guy. The type that she never looked for she was always looking for that beat up, charming, leather jacket, rebel, bad boy…Dean Winchester. She knew something was wrong with her if she was always comparing people to Dean, her drug.

Mia was sitting at her desk in Harvey's Auto Store tapping her pencil on the desk. She only had more two hours to go until she was out of this place. The hours were long and the pay was crap but it was all the work she could find. It wasn't with out its perks. This was where she had met Grant. He had come in to buy some oil and that led to him asking her out. Mia was a little unsure at first but saying yes was the best decision she had made in a long time.

As the hours turned into minutes, Mia began to gather her stuff and prepare to head home. She had her back to the door when she heard the bell, "I'm sorry but we are getting ready to close." Mia never turned around.

"Looks like I got here just in time then." The man said and Mia's body froze. She turned around slowly and was looking into the eyes of none other than the man she has tried desperately to forget, "Hey baby." He said in his usual sexy tone that made her go weak in the knees.

"What...what are you doing here Dean?" She asked still trying to stay strong. She couldn't let herself get caught up in his charm again but just seeing him was harder than she ever though.

"Thought I would just drop in and see how things were going. Sorry I didn't call… oh wait I did but for some reason your number doesn't work." Dean said in a semi angry tone.

Mia had a feeling this day would come sooner or later. She had always hoped it would be much later when she was more in control of her emotions, "I got a new phone about two months ago."

"Didn't care to tell me?" He asked and she just rolled her eye, "I thought we were closer than that Mia."

"Your definition of close is a lot different than mine Dean."

Mia picked up her purse and walked toward the door and Dean grabbed her arm, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing Dean I just need to go. It's been a long day."

"Maybe I can help you relax a little," Dean said pulling her into his arm and whispered in her ear, "What do you say about me, you, a six pack? Lets say around nine o'clock.?"

Mia looked into those eyes and parts of her were screaming _'god yes'_ but she couldn't go back down that road. She wasn't just some slut he could pick up when he felt like it. She had Grant now and that's what mattered, "Not this time Dean" she said pulling away from him.

She opened the front door and Dean followed her out, "Whoa hold up Mia...you're saying no?"

"Yes Dean I am. It was good to see you." Mia locked the door and started to walk to her car when Dean jumped in front of her and she sighed, "What now?"

"At least tell me what has crawled up your ass. What the hell did I do to you?""

"Look Dean it's nothing personal it's just," ok this was the hard part, "I am with someone now and I'm happy."

Dean just looked at her and as she looked into his eye she could have swore there was a little pain. That look alone almost made her want to take everything back she just said and leave with him but she new she couldn't do that. Mia knew he would just be gone in a few days, leaving her heartbroken. She gave him a soft smiled and headed to her car.

"Do you love him?" Dean called out and Mia turned and looked at him, "Yes or no?" Dean asked as he walked over to her.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"It's just a simple questions Mia."

Mia rolled her eyes, "Dean I don't have time for this. I really need to go."

Just as Mia reached her car and opened he door, Dean closed it, "At least tell me the guy's name."

Mia turned around and frowned at him, "No I am not telling you his name because all you want to do is look him up, find him, and beat the shit out of him. You've done it before." Dean just smirked, "its not funny Dean."

She turned back around and once again tried to open her door but Dean stopped her, "I am not letting you leave with out you explaining why it's all of a sudden over between us."

That was all Mia could take. She whipped around and looked him in the eye, "Us? There was never an _'us' _Dean. The only time you ever called me was for one reason and one reason only. I have finally moved on. I am with a guy who wants more than just meaningless sex from me. We can actually have a conversation that last longer than a minute. It's over Dean."

Dean wasn't sure what to say to her right now. He was shocked in a way by what she said. Their sex wasn't meaningless to him. It meant more than she knew. She never once said that she wasn't happy with their situation.

Mia watched as Dean just stood there in the parking lot. Once again she just wanted him to take her in her arms and hold her but that couldn't happen. He looked at her one last time before walking away from her. Her eyes began to swell as she felt the tear building. Maybe part of her was still hoping he would at least try to fight for her but who was she kidding? This was Dean Winchester. She knew now that she was nothing more than a piece of ass to him and that's all she would ever be.

She got into her car, wiped the tears from her eyes, and drove out of the parking lot.

Dean sat in the impala as she watched her drive by him. He felt a slight sting in his chest know that she was going home to someone else tonight. Mia was his and she didn't know it yet but he wasn't giving her up with out a fight.

**A/N: What do ya think? Also we have a one shot of Dean and Mia two months ago. Its chapter two of Dude You Stink Like Sex. Reviews feed our muses :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Ok guys it's been a long time since we did anything with this story and we are so sorry. After we posted the 2nd chapter we decided it was a little rushed. So we edited and changed some things in this chapter to make the story better. Some of you have already reviewed this chapter. If you would like to review again just sign out and go anonymous or just pm us. Ch3 should be up soon we hope. Just let us know if you still are interested. Thanks guys.

Xoxo Dean's Little Temptation and Deans Sassy Seductress.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mia and Grant were sitting at the local diner eating lunch when Mia saw Dean walk in and noticed he had that buzz drunken look in his eye when he looked over at her. Grant looked over to what Mia was looking at and him and Dean locked eyes. Dean knew this must be the guy that took Mia away from him and he gritted his teeth.

"Who's that?" asked Grant looking back at Mia.

"Just someone I know or thought I knew." She looked back at Grant but she could feel Dean's eyes on her.

"Friend?"

She grimaced. "Not really…" She stopped talking when she saw Dean walking over to them.

"Then who is he? Old boyfriend?" Grant asked just as Dean approached them.

"Hey Mia," said Dean crossing his arms across his chest, trying to keep his balance.

"Uh, hey Dean. Dean this is Grant my boyfriend, Grant this is, uh, Dean." Mia said. She wasn't sure what to call Dean.

"So this is the guy that took you from me." Dean said and looked at Mia and she looked at him, begging with her eyes not to do this to her right now.

"Dean…" she warned.

"What is he talking about?" Grant asked looking at her and she looked back at him.

"Nothing…" Mia said and smiled at Grant.

"No, no go ahead Mia. Tell him," said Dean with a smirk on his face. He leaned on the table. "I'm sure he would love to know all about the relationship me and you had."

"Stop it." Mia said.

"No, because I think he has the right to know. Don't ya think, _Grant_?" He looked at Grant and Grant started to get a little nervous because Dean had the look of murder in his eye. "Do you want to know what your little Mia and I were?"

Grant looked between Mia and Dean. "No, no, it's ok. Whatever it was it was in the past and clearly it looks like it's upsetting her."

Mia gave Grant a thank you look then looked back at Dean. "I think you should leave Dean."

"I'm waiting for my food sweetheart." He looked back at Mia. "And decided to catch up with ya. You want to do some catching up Mia? I'm pretty sure they won't mind us using the bathroom."

"Wait just a damn minute," said Grant getting angry with Dean and the way he was acting.

Dean watched a single tear roll down Mia's face and knew deep down he had gone too far but he didn't care at the moment. He was angry at her. Angry that she had left him, angry at Grant for taking her, he was angry all together.

"You know what, I'm done." Dean said stumbling back a little, "I will see you later Mia and you too, uh, Grant." Dean walked away from then and out the door.

"You don't think he is driving do you?" Grant asked Mia and she looked out the window to see Dean walking over to his car.

"Yeah I think he is. Grant we cant let him leave like this." Mia said.

"Ok why don't you drive him back to his motel and call me and I will pick you up. I can just get our food to go." Grant said.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked.

"Yeah. We cant let him hurt himself or anyone else. He seems very lost. You should go to him." Grant said.

Mia smiled at him and kissed his cheek before getting up and running out the door. "Dean wait!" she yelled and stopped Dean from opening his door.

"What the fuck Mia?" Dean asked in a hostile voice.

"Dean, you can't drive like this. Let me drive you over to the motel. Come on." Mia said.

"I am perfectly capable of doing it myself. Plus you know no one…"

She rolled her eyes. "Drives your baby but you. Yeah I know. But this time I think you should." They stared into each others eyes for a bit and he took a deep breath nodding.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Ok, just do the speed limit. I don't need a scratch on her." Dean said.

Once they go to the motel Mia helped Dean out of the car and into his room. She looked around seeing empty beer bottles and his clothes thrown around and even the couch turned upside down. "Uh, nice place." She said.

He scoffed. "It's a dump."

She grimaced. "Have a party or something?"

"Yup entertaining some guest." Dean winked at her.

She nodded as she took a deep breath. "Ok, well I'm just gonna get going. See ya around Dean." She walked back over to the door and put her hand on the handle but was stopped as Dean put his over hers."Don't go…" he whispered.

She bit her lip closing her eyes. His voice sounded like a plea, a desperate plea, and she wondered if it was just for one thing. She swallowed hard. "I-I have to…Grant will…"

"Wait." He ran his fingers through her hair pushing it to the one side. She tilted her head a bit as his teeth nipped at the shell of her ear then licked the lobe causing her to shiver. He smiled against her skin. "See I still know what makes you quiver under your skin."

"I can't do this," she said quietly and it was mostly to herself but she knew she would lose this battle if he went for the spot on her neck.

She about rolled her eyes into the back of her head when he found it and sucked on it. She whimpered and he turned her around his lips crashing onto hers in a hot needy kiss. She could taste the alcohol on his lips. He pushed her jacket off and let his drop to the floor. He grabbed her by the ass pulling her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Dean turned, letting her drop onto the bed. He pulled his shirt off then attacked her neck as his right hand cupped her face and the other slid down her body.

His lips met her again passionately. "God I missed you," he said in a breathless whisper. His right hand slid from her face down the crevice of her breast and then back up as he started to unbutton her blouse his other hand went under and that's when reality hit her.

Mia opened her eyes and pushed him lightly up. "I…oh my God, I can't do this." She quickly pushed him to the side and he watched as she ran to the door grabbing her jacket and slamming the door shut.

With her blouse unbutton and her jacket being held closely to her chest she slid down the brick wall with tiny sobs coming out of her. How could she let him do that? It was just like before, he had complete and utter control of her and she knew it.

Dean sat up putting his head in his hands. What was he doing? She was with someone and he's all over her? "Getting her back, that's what you were doing Winchester. No matter what." He said to himself. He sighed frustrated and headed for the bathroom. He turned the cold water on and stepped in after stripping down.

Dean stood there under the spray his hands on the wall as he continued to think what he had done wrong. He almost had her and then she split. "Damn it Winchester." His hands balled into fist still leaning against the wall. There just had to be a way to win Mia back and he knew he had to go slow and maybe be nice to her for once.

* * *

The next night after a romantic dinner for two, Grant and Mia stopped by a bar to get a drink like they had done every Friday night since they had been together. It was their way of unwinding after a long week.

Mia took a seat in the back booth while Grant went to get their drinks from the bar.. She was still a little bothered by what had happened between her and Dean the night before and felt like she should tell Grant but she didn't want to upset him. What's done is done and she just had to move on and forget about it.

Grant came back to the table and handed Mia her usual Sex on the Beach and took a seat next to her, "Are you alright tonight Mia." Grant asked her. "You seem distant."

"Yeah I am just a little tired that's all." She said and kissed him on the cheek, "Sorry if I have seemed distant it's just that…."

"Am I interrupting." They heard someone say and both looked up to see Dean standing at their table.

Grant wanted to tell him to leave but considering he was an old friend of Mia's he didn't want to over step his boundaries. He look up at Dean before turning to Mia, "Should I ask him to leave?" he said quietly.

"No its fine." She said and looked at Dean, "We are in the middle of something. What do you want Dean?"

"I just wanted to come over here and apologize to Grant in person. I was out of line yesterday and I am sorry." Dean said. "I had too much to drink and it was just one of those days."

Mia was shocked. Was Dean Winchester saying he was sorry? This had to be a first, "I really appreciate you saying that Dean." Grant said and shook his hand. "Means a lot to me. Would you like to join us?" Grant asked.

"No that's ago. I am actually here with someone." Dean turned around and waved at the blonde at the bar. "Be right there, baby."

"Oh…you're on a date." Mia asked and just glared at Dean. "When...when did you two meet?" she asked.

"Just a couple hours ago. Amber is a yoga teacher. I ran into at the laundry mat." Dean said. "So I guess I should be getting back. It was great seeing you guys. Grant, again I am very sorry. Mia I will see you around whenever. Have a great night." He said and walked off leaving Mia a little hurt by his action. Dean always called her baby.

"Mia are you ok?" Grant asked her.

"Yeah I'm ok. So what do you want to do after..." Mia didn't get to finish her sentence before Grant got a phone call.

"Hello"…"Ok I will be there in a few." Grant said and hung up the phone, "I am so sorry Mia but I have to go."

"It's fine. That's the life of a doctor right?" she smiled at him.

Grant kissed her and got up, "Do you want me to get you a cab?"

"No I can do it. You need to go save the day." Mia said.

Grant kissed her slightly on the lips, "Call me when you get home."

Mia just nodded to him and watched as he walked off. She saw Dean and the blonde all over each other and just rolled her eyes and walked up to the bartender, "Three shots of 101 please." She said and the man looked at her as she watched Dean, "Better make it four.

"Alright" he said and poured the shots in front of her. She took one shot after another and Dean just watched her. He knew Mia was never much of a drinker and that she was taken more than she could handle. What was she trying to do?

After watching Mia nonstop for half an hour, Dean left the blonde and walked over to her, "You alright?" he asked and sat next to her.

"As if you really care. Don't let me pull you away from your date." She said and reached for her seventh shot but Dean took it from her, "Hey give that back."

"I think you have had enough Mia." Dean said. "What is wrong with you?"

"Don't tell me what to do Dean. You know nothing about me. Just leave me alone." She said and got up but fell back into him, "Oops" he said and started laughing.

"Ok let's get you home." He said and grabbed her arm.

Mia looked at him and jerked it away, "I ….I…don't need…need…your help." She said poking him in the chest. "I – don't need y-you at all."

"Yeah ok." He said and pulled her to the door.

When they got into the parking lot, Dean opened the passenger door but before Mia could get inside, she threw up next to the car, "Jesus Mia!"

"Sorry," she said, "Looks like I have room for more." She smiled.

"I don't think so." Dean said and he helped her inside the car and drove off.

By the time they got to her house, Mia was fast asleep against the door with her mouth wide open. Dean grabbed her purse and found her keys. He carried her from the car to her door and took her into her bedroom, "Why does no one want me?" she moaned out, "My parents didn't want me, Grant is always busy and you….well we all know what you thought of me." Mia moaned as Dean slipped her shoes off.

"Mia…you need to sleep right now." Dean said and helped her under the covers.

"You treated me like a whore." Mia said. "You never even really liked me." Maybe it was the alcohol talking but did she really think that is all he thought of her as? He never meant for her to feel like that's all she was to him, "Just leave me alone." She said and rolled over. "I don't want you here."

"You don't mean that." Dean told her.

Mia sat up and looked at him, "Yes I so. It's over. I was an idiot to think that I was ever more than just someone you called when you wanted to get laid."

"That's not true and you know it." Dean snapped and Mia just rolled her eyed and flopped back on the bed.

"You know nothing about me Dean." she whispered.

"Mia..."

"Just go away Dean." She said. She pulled the covers around her and part of Dean wanted to tell her what he was really felling but now wasn't the right time. He needed to let her go and that's what he was going to do but not before he at least showed her that she means more to him than she thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Mia groaned rolling away from the sun that was coming through her window. Why didn't she close the blinds like she normally did when she went to bed? What did she do last night?

Mia threw the pillow and comforter over her head cursing herself for picking white paint for her walls. The sun was beating off of it laughing at her. And just when she thought she could go back to sleep she heard her pots and pans banging away downstairs.

"What the hell?"

Mia sat up and looked towards her door. She heard more noises and quickly got out of bed. No one else had a key to her place.

As she walked out of her room she grabbed the baseball bat in the hallway and walked down the stairs quietly. She heard some more noises coming from the kitchen. She looked from the front door towards the kitchen. She could either run out screaming for help or be brave and see who was in her kitchen.

Mia took a deep breath and walked quickly towards the kitchen. When she entered she screamed, "I have a…bat!"

Dean turned around throwing a washcloth over his shoulder and crossing his arms as he arched an eyebrow looking from the bat to Mia, "A bat? What are you trying to hurt a fly?"

Mia stared at Dean in shock, "Wh-what are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

Dean gave her his trademark smirk as he pulled her keys from his pocket.

"You stole my keys!" She placed the bat against the wall and walked up to him.

"Actually I took them to help you in the house and also I never left."

Her face dropped, "What?" What did she do last night?

"Couldn't have you lying in your own puke now could I?" he smirked at her as he turned around and finished the dishes.

"Wait…I am really confused," she ran her hand through her hair and leaned on the counter, "What happened?"

"Well you took too many shots that you could handle, I brought you home, you fought with me to get you into bed, you fell asleep for a good fifteen minutes before you started to wake back up and tried to get out of your bed to puke in your bathroom but you got tangled in the sheets and I helped you into your bathroom so you could puke your brains out all over your clothes and the toilet." Dean was smirking as he saw Mia turning red at his words.

She looked down at herself noticing she was in a long red t-shirt now and panties. "Um…thanks…I guess," she mumbled and looked back at him as he placed a dish on the counter, "Why are you cleaning my dishes?"

"Nothing else better to do until you woke up. Your cable sucks." She just gave him a look as she walked towards her table and sat down, "Plus I wanted to see if you needed anything else."

"I think I'm good…look thanks for everything but you can drop the key on the table and leave." She glared at him as she walked out.

Dean just shook his head with a smirk playing on his lips as he watched her walk out. God did he miss that body.

Dean threw the towel on the counter and leaned on it. She wasn't getting rid of him that easy. He was ready to fight for her. After everything he still needed her. She could call him all the names in the book he wasn't going anywhere.

As Dean turned back around to put the dishes back in the cabinet he heard Mia scream.

"Mia!" He yelled running out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He ran past the hall bathroom and saw her on the floor with her hands over a busted pipe under her sink. The floor and herself were getting soaked.

"Make it stop!" she yelled and Dean dropped to his knees on the floor as he turned off the valve under the sink.

He looked at Mia who was drenched and was breathing heavy. She frowned staring at herself, "Great puke and now sink water."

Dean chuckled at looked at the pipe, "I can fix that."

She looked at him and bit her bottom lip, "You don't have to."

"I want to."

She nodded, "Ok."

The two got up and Dean brushed his jeans off, "I'll go get my tools from the car."

"And I'll grab some towels so you're not lying on wetness."

"Oh you should know I don't mind getting a little wet." Mia gave him a look as the two walked out of her bathroom. Dean gave her a look over as she walked away and he just smirked.

As Mia walked back towards the bathroom she heard some clinking on the pipes and she rolled her eyes. He always rushed things never waited. Which during some of the nights she spent with him was a good thing.

"No, no Mia do not think about those nights," she told herself as she walked down the hall towards the bathroom. She turned to go into the bathroom but stopped.

There was Dean, lying on his back under the sink, no shirt. She could see his arm muscles bulging out every time he worked the wrench around the pipe. Mia caught herself biting on her bottom lip as he moved and his muscles moved with him. His skin was tan and warm looking. Memories played in her head of being on top of him and her actually having her way with him. Even a fantasy of right now as he worked on the dirty floor under the sink played in her head.

_Fuck Mia don't go back to that!_

Mia cleared her throat as she walked over to the sink and placed the towels on top of it. Dean arched an eyebrow as he saw her legs staring in his face. _Son of a bitch._ She still had great legs. Thinking of those legs being wrapped around his waist and face made his jeans tighten a bit. He licked his lips as his eyes shot up and saw those pretty pink panties she was wearing last night. He smirked and bit his bottom lip. God, did he miss her.

"Here are the towels, since you are soaking up most the water with your jeans and back I guess you really don't need them." She turned around and walked towards the door.

"Well I was hoping I wouldn't be wearing these jeans for too long," said Dean with a smile on his face as he worked on her pipes.

Mia glared at him as she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom to use her own bathroom. "Dean Winchester…when will that boy ever learn?"

Mia stood in her shower as the water slowly dripped out of the shower head, "This is just great." She said as she attempted to wash her hair. This is what she gets for buying an old house because it was cheap. There were so many things wrong with this place that she stopped counting but she could never afford to get them fix. She just hoped that Dean would be able to at least fix the pipes for her. Dean. Just that name also sent shivers up her spine. He was the one and only guy that ever made her feel so many emotions all at one time. There was no other like him but she knew they could never be more than friends with benefit. Very good, sexual, mind blowing benefits but that was over now. She was with Grant and she had a chance to finally be happy and she was going to take it. Dean had his chance and he let her go, more like she let him go because of the way he treated her. He chose his path and now she was going to choose hers.

After the longest shower of her life, Mia stepped out and stood in front of the mirror as she ran the small towel through her hair. She smiled to her self as she heard the clinking of the pipes. Who knew that Dean was so good with his hands? She did but that was another talent of his that she tried so hard to forget. She had to forget about those days if she ever wanted to be happy with Grant. Dean was just a friend now and that's all he would ever be. She knew this and it was time they both accepted it.

Once she was dressed in a pink halter top dress that flowed at the bottom and a pair of white heals, she walked out of her bedroom and turned out her lights before closing the door. She headed down the hallway and just as she rounded the corner she saw Dean walk out of the bathroom. Damn he had a nice body. A body that she was picturing sweating on top of her. _Stop it Mia_ she told herself over and over.

Dean looked her up and down slowly. God she was beautiful. If only he had told her that more often. He would make note of that and be sure to tell her that every time he saw her starting now, "You look….great." he said to her.

"Thank you, Dean." She said and there was a dead silence for a second. "So uh, did you get them fixed?" she asked.

"I got the water stopped for now but the pipes needs to be replaced on there so I am guessing all the pipes need to be replaced."

"Great. No telling what that is going to set me back." Mia sighed. She knew there was no way she could afford to pay someone to repair everything.

"It won't be that much." Dean said.

"Yeah right. It will have to be about $2000 for someone to fix everything." She said.

"Not really." Dean said as he died off his hands. "I can do it for you."

Mia arched her brow, "You? You want to fix my pipes?" she asked and saw a smirk on his face and she knew what was going on in his mind, "I mean the house pipes."

"Yeah….I mean I have nothing better to do. Plus it will save you some money." He told her. This wasn't his first choice for a job but he was willing to do anything to be closer to her. He needed her like he needed his lungs to breath.

"I don't know about this." Mia said. It wasn't that she didn't trust Dean it was just that she didn't trust herself around Dean. She was like a recovering drug addict and Dean Winchester was her drug of choice.

"Come on. It's a good deal. I'll have it done in no time." Dean said.

Mia was still a little unsure about all of this. Just Dean being this close to her made her heart skip a beat. All she ever wanted….all she ever craved was to hear the words I love you come for his mouth but she would even settle for a simple I need you. Dean Winchester never said either to her. That is why she had to let him go. She couldn't keep hoping that one day that he would change.

"Please. I need to do something." Dean said again as he could see she was skeptical.

Mia knew that he wasn't going to back down and she didn't need to save some money so the only choice she had was to say, "Ok." to him.

Dean smiled, "Thanks. It shouldn't take me no longer than a week."

"Sounds great to me. Thanks." Mia said and she was still shocked that Dean was being so nice to her. Dean was never nice but she wasn't going to ruin the moment by asking why. "Ok well just get the estimate and let me know."

"I will do that today." Dean said. "So where are you off to?"

"I am going with uh…Grant to do some shopping. He just moved into a new office so I am helping set it up."

"Ah…Dr. Grant." Dean said.

"Don't do that." Mia told him.

"Do what? I didn't say anything." Dean smiled.

"You didn't have to say anything. I know the look." She told him. "I have to go but just leave the estimate on the table when you leave."

"Will do. You guys have a good time out and about." Dean said. God he hated saying that but he had to be nice. He wanted to kill Grant in his sleep but he knew that was no way to win Mia over.

"Um, thanks I think. See you later, Dean." Mia said. She gave him a small smile and tucked her hair behind her ear before heading to the front door.

Dean watched her as she walked away. God how he missed that ass. Mia was perfect in everyway. He knew Grant would never see her the way he did. She meant more to him than anything. She was all he had left in this shitty world and he was not about to lose her. He was going to do whatever it took to have her back in his bed.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

It was just after nine at night and Grant and Mia were on their way back to his place where she had left her car earlier. They spent the day going to different outlet to try and find decorations for Grants new office. Grant wasn't the best at picking out these things so Mia offered to help. She loved this kind of thing and would have normally been a little more excited but today was different. No matter where they went or what they were doing, Dean was on her mind. What was he trying to do to her? One minute she was nothing more than a booty call then she finally lets him go and then he shows up being an ass and now he was nice as could be. She was getting really confused as to who the real Dean Winchester was. But the more she thought about the more she realizes she didn't know as much about him as she thought. She knew his name and that was all. He was always very mysterious. Maybe that is what turned her on the most about him. She loved the bad boys.

All day Grant had noticed that Mia seemed a little distant and that bothered him. "Is everything ok with you, Mia?" he asked her as he pulled into his drive way.

Mia turned and smiled at him, "Everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You just seem like you are somewhere else today." Grant said.

"I'm sorry." Mia sighed, "It's just that…I just have a lot on my mind today that's all." Mia said and grabbed his hand. "Forgive me."

"How could I not?" Grant smiled, "But I have to ask….is it Dean?"

Mia knew that she couldn't tell Grant the truth. It would break his heart. "No. It's not Dean. I mean Dean being here in town is a shock to me but nothing is going on there at all. I was just actually thinking about work. I have a busy day on Monday. That's all." She smiled.

"Ok. Do you want to come in for a glass of wine?" Grant asked her.

"I would love that but I am just exhausted. I'm sorry. Rain check?"

"Of course. You just go home and get some rest. Are we still on for brunch tomorrow?"

"I am looking forward to it. Got my dress all picked out." She smiled.

"Good to know." Grant said.

He climbed out of his Mercedes and walked around the front of the car and opened up Mia's door and helped her out of the car, "Thank you." She said. "I guess I better go."

"Ok." Grant said and then he leaned in and gave her simple kiss on her lips.

After parting ways, Mia got into her little Honda and drove back to her house. She wasn't sure if Dean was going to be there or not. Maybe she hoped he would be but then again that wouldn't be good for her. She needed to stay strong.

When she got home she saw the impala was gone and sighed. She still wasn't sure what she wanted. Mia got out of her car and headed into the house. The whole place was spot less. The floor's even looked like they had been mopped. There was no way Dean could have done this…..could he?

Mia was too tired to think about it right now. She just figured she could call him in the morning and thank him but she never expected to see what she saw when she walked into her bed room. There had to have been three dozen lilies next to her bed and a card sitting in front of them.

She sat her keys down on her dresser and walked over to the side table and picked up the card. Of all people, it was from Dean.

_Mia, _

_I'm sorry I couldn't get the pipes done today but I will be back first thing in the morning. I would have stayed but I thought you and Grant might want some alone time. I hope you don't mind but I saw these flowers in the shop down the street and they made me think of you. I remember how you said they were your favorite. I remember more than you think. I hope you have a great night and I will see you soon._

_Forever yours, _

_Dean_

Mia bit on her bottom lip as she slowly folded up the card and sat on the edge of her bed. What was she going to do? This wasn't the Dean she knew at all but maybe this was the real side of him. She had no way of knowing and wasn't sure if she wanted to find out or not. She cared about Grant and she owed it to herself to find out where this relationship was going. On the other hand there was Dean. The one man that made her feel so many different emotions. She was going to be screwed either way. Someone was going to get hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Mia woke up to the sound of Dean banging on the pipes. She smiled and got out of bed and slipped on her robe. She fluffed up her hair and walked out of the bedroom and headed down the hallway.

When she got to the guest bathroom she opened the door and saw Dean hard at work. "Morning," she said.

Dean moved out from under the sink and smiled, "Morning. How was your date?" he asked as he got up.

"Fine. We got a lot done."

"I don't want to hear that," Dean rolled his eyes.

"That is not what I meant. We got a lot of shopping done for his new office."

"Good for you," Dean said, "Sorry if I woke you up. I'm just trying to get this done."

"No you didn't wake me," she said and she was lying, "by the way thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful."

"It's not much but I thought you might like them. You got that whole flower thing going on in your bedroom," he smiled.

"I loved them," she smiled.

They stood there for a few minutes just looking at each other until Dean finally turned away. Looking at her and knowing she wasn't his hurt him. "So I guess I better get back to work."

"Not before I make you breakfast. It's the least I can do."

"You don't have to do that," Dean said. "I had a few crackers at the motel so I'm good."

"Don't lie to me. I still know you and I know you love to eat. Come on and I will make you some bacon and eggs," she said and headed out the door.

As soon as Mia got into the kitchen she grabbed the carton of eggs from the fridge and the pack of bacon. Dean saw her standing over the stove heating it up and he looked her over slowly. God she was perfect. She was sexy, smart, and she knew her way around the kitchen. What more could a man want?

"Need any help?" he asked.

"No I got it. Just have a seat and I will put on some coffee," she smiled back at him.

She was a little nervous being alone with him in her house but she had to get use to it sooner or later if they ever wanted to move on. "So how have you been? I don't think I ever really asked you," she said as she cracked the eggs open into a bowel.

"Well to be honest…I haven't really been anything," he said.

Mia froze for a second and turned to him, "What does that mean? Everything ok with you?"

"Everything's fine. You know me." He smiled trying to play off his real feeling about his life.

"Ok," she said and went back to what she was doing.

"So you and Grant seem to be getting hot and heavy. You have to love that," he said.

"I wouldn't say we are hot and heavy. He's a good guy."

"Yeah I bet," Dean said and he was already tired of this conversation, "So you like your job?"

"Yeah I guess its ok. It pays the bills for now."

"You still want to be an artist?" he asked.

Mia poured the eggs into the pan and turned to him, "What?" she asked.

"I just remember you saying awhile back that you would love to go back to school and study art. I didn't know if you still wanted that or not."

"Oh uh…yeah I would love to do that but I have to save up for it," she said. "I can't believe you remember that. I don't even remember telling you that."

"I remember more that you know," he smiled at her.

Once she started to blush she quickly turned around, "So how long do you think it will take you to finish?" she asked, stirring the eggs.

"I am almost done with the bathrooms so maybe a day or two. I only have two hands," he laughed.

"That's fine. Take you time. No rush," she said and put the bacon in the other pan.

Dean couldn't help himself, "So you do like having me around."

Mia turned to him, "What?"

"I said you so like having me around or you would tell me to hurry up."

"I don't care either way," she said. "Wow you are cocky."

Dean laughed, "I am not. You said it not me but I have to ask what Grant will think of us spending this much time together."

"He is not a jealous guy so he doesn't care one bit. He trusts me."

Dean got up from his chair and walked closer to her, "But I think the questions should be is do you trust yourself?"

Mia turned to him slowly and they were inches apart, "What do you mean?" she asked. She knew what he meant. There he was shirtless, handsome, and my God how she wanted him.

"You know what I mean," he said and placed his hand on her hip and pulled her a little closer. "I think you still want me."

"Dean please," she said.

"Please what?" Dean asked, "Tell me what you want," he said in a deep voice that made her quiver.

She looked into his eyes and said, "Don't…just don't ok."

"Don't what?" Dean wasn't going to back away that easy.

"Don't make me say it. Please. It's too hard."

"What's too hard?" he asked and now his mouth was inches from her.

Just before Mia could give in, she heard the door bell and jerked away. "I got it," she said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Damn it!" Dean cursed. It was ok. He still had time. He walked over to the stove and took the eggs off the burner.

Mia opened her front door and saw Grant standing there with a smile, "Grant. What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see you but I see you already have company." He said. "Deans here again?" he asked as he walked into the house and closed the door.

"He's still working on the pipes. He said it will only take him a day or two."

"Mia…sweetie, are you ok with this?" he asked her.

"Well I wasn't at first but everything is ok now. I am with you and he knows that. He doesn't have a job and I don't think he has a family. I just want to help him get on his feet."

Grant smiled down at her, "That's what I love about you. Always wanting to help people." He said and leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Mia pulled away and smiled, "Thank you. Are you hungry?"

"Starving." He said and followed her into the kitchen where Dean was finishing up breakfast.

When Grant and Mia walked back in the kitchen they saw Dean standing there with a cup of coffee in his had. "Dean," Grant said and walked over to shake his hand, "Good to see you again."

"You too." Dean smiled and shook Grants hand. "How are you?"

"No complaints. So Mia tells me you are doing a little work around the house?"

"Yeah you know…just trying to help out an old friend a little." Dean smiled at her.

"Well that is very nice of you. She needs a lot done on this place. I have been telling her that for weeks now."

"She can be stubborn." Dean smiled.

"Ok you two I am right here. Let's eat before everything gets cold." Mia said and grabbed three plates from the cabinet. "I happen to love this house thank you."

Grant Laughed a little at her, "I wasn't saying it wasn't a great house, baby." He said and Dean looked over at Grant and wanted to kick his ass out the door. Mia was _**his**_ baby not Grants.

"I just think it needs a little work. You paid too much for it." Grant finished.

"I will get it all fixed one day." She said and sat the plated on the table. "I am making a list now and since both you guys are so worried about it you both can fix everything." She smirked.

"Whoa I don't know about all that." Grant said and looked I Dean, "I think she is using us man." He joked.

"I think she is." Dean said and looked over at her. She was more that welcome to use him as much as she wanted.

Mia watched as Grant and Dean both took a seat at the table. Dean on one side and Grant on the other, each with a chair next to them. She didn't want to hurt either one. If she sat next to Grant Dean would think she is just trying to make him jealous and rubbing Grant in his face to prove that she was over him and they both knew she wasn't.

If she sat next to Dean then that would give him false hope and also make Grant read too much into things and she didn't want that. She wanted to make sure he knew that she and Dean were friends and that is all they would ever be. What they had was in the past. Sure there may still be a few feelings but…

"Mia…sweetie, are you going to sit down or stand there and eat?" Grant smiled.

"Oh…right." Mia grabbed her plate and walked to the end of the table and took a seat between them both. This was the best way.

"So Dean, how long you in town for?" Grant asked as he picked up a slice of bacon from his plate.

"I don't know. I was thinking about sticking around for awhile. I mean this is a really nice place to set roots." Dean smiled at Mia who looked away quickly.

"It is a nice place." She said and looked at Grant, "With nice people." She smiled at him

Dean hated the way she looked at the guy. What did Grant have that he didn't besides money? He could kick that guy's ass with one hand behind his back but that was no way to get Mia back in his arms.

"I think you will like it here." Grant said. "Mia and I had reservations for dinner tonight but I would love if you would join us. My way of welcoming you into town. What do you say?"

Mia looked at Dean then back at Grant, "I'm sure Dean has plans sweetie." She said and turned to Dean and gave him a look, "Right Dean?"

"Yeah I wouldn't want to impose on the date." He said.

"No we would love to have you. We have a table for four so feel free to bring a date if you want. Are you still seeing that girl from the bar?" Grant asked.

Dean looked at Mia who was staring at him. Maybe this would be a great plan after all, "Yeah I still talk to her."

"Well then its settle. You two can meet us at the Blake Plaza at eight tonight." Grant smiled.

"Cant wait." Dean said and winked at Mia.

Mia knew that look and he was up to no good and she knew it. Maybe this would be a good thing. He could see that she was with Grant and they were happy and there was nothing he could do to change that.

"Well I better get to work." Dean said and got up. "I'll see you later Grant and Mia thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome."

She watched Dean as he put his plate in the sink and walked out of the room.

"Why did you invite him?" Mia asked.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Plus I'm sure he doesn't know a lot of people yet. I just want to be nice." Grant said.

"Uh huh." Mia arched her brow and crossed her arms.

"Ok and maybe I want to show you off while being my charming self." He said and leaned over and kissed her.

Mia pulled back slowly and smiled at him, "You really are a great guy you know that?"

"I try."

Dean stood outside the kitchen and listened to them talk. He was going to get her back. Mia deserved better than this guy and he was going to show her why and tonight was going to be the perfect chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia and Grant stood outside the restaurant waiting on Dean and his date. Mia picked Grant's arm up and looked at his watch, "Well look he's already two minutes late. Looks like he's not coming come on and let's get eating." Mia went to turn around but Gran put his arm around her waist and kept her by his side.

"Did you really not want him to be here tonight?" he asked looking down at her, "Because I thought this is what friends did. They went out on dates together and they fixed up each others houses…"

"Ok…ok, no I want him here. He's a friend. Just a friend. And we should do this like you said to make him feel welcomed."

Mia's ears picked up the sound of the Impala. That engine was a sound she would never forget.

_Mia was walking towards the bar when she heard an engine pull up right behind her. She turned her head to see a beautiful 67 Chevy pull up behind her and take the parking spot. And then… the most gorgeous guy she ever laid eyes on get out. _

_Mia bit her bottom lip staring at him. She felt so foolish just staring at him but she just couldn't take her eyes off of him. _

"_Hey," he said nodding to her and she bit harder on her bottom lip. The closer he got to her the sexier this man seemed to get and the hotter she seemed to be getting. _

"_Hi," she said._

"_You sure you can handle a place like this?" he asked nodding towards the bar in front of them._

_She smiled, "I can handle a lot of things. I'm a big girl, sweetheart."_

_Dean smiled his eyes roaming her body, "Honey you are anything but big…well except in certain areas. Why don't I buy you a drink?"_

"Listen to that engine purr," said Grant.

"Yeah I know," she said with a small frown on her face seeing that blond bimbette from the other night in the passenger side.

Mia, herself, only had been in that car once. And that was the first night they met. She watched Dean being a gentleman and opening the door and the first thing that caught Mia's eyes, and it wouldn't surprise her Grants either, was the dress this slut wore.

She was wearing a purple short, satin dress that showed way too much cleavage. Mia slightly glared at her then at the hand on her waist that belonged to Dean.

"Sorry we're late," said Dean, "You know how women can be. This is Layla, Layla meet Grant and Mia."

"Nice to meet you," she said.

Mia smiled at her and felt Dean's eyes on her, "Pleasure is all ours," said Grant.

Mia looked at him and knew what he was looking at. She rolled her eyes, "Can we eat now?"

Dean smirked hearing the slight annoyed tone in her voice and she walked away. His eyes traveled her body and glared when he saw Grant wrap his arm around her.

The four waited in the lobby as Grant talked to the host. Dean saw Layla looking around so Dean took his chance to talk to Mia, "You look stunning," he whispered and she turned her head surprised.

"Uh, thanks." She smiled at him then looked at Layla, "But then again probably not as hot as your date. Maybe next time I should wear something revealing too."

Dean could hear the jealousy in her tone, "Yeah but what you're wearing makes you seem sexy. It's not too revealing but yet it I bet any man in here sees you and they are going to be checking you out more than her."

Mia licked her lips and gasped when she felt Dean's fingertips slightly brush her bare back.

"Alright our table is ready," said Grant and the host took the four over to their table.

"This is a really nice place," said Layla. She turned to Dean, "We should really come back here."

Dean couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah not on my salary baby."

Mia smirked as the four sat down. The four continued to read the menu and talk over what they want. When the waitress took their orders the table was silent for a few seconds.

"So you're a doctor right?" asked Layla turning to Grant.

"Yes I am."

"Like what kind of doctor?"

"I'm a surgeon."

"Really?" Mia scowled at Layla for fawning over Grant and being an idiot. Only Dean would pick an idiot…but then that made her think about herself. Dean had picked her…for sex though.

Layla placed her hand on his arm and her smile grew, "You must work out. Wow Mia you got yourself a man with smarts and a body."

"Yeah Mia knows how to choose them doesn't she?" asked Dean with a smirk on his face.

Mia looked at Dean and squinted her eyes. Something was up. Usually when it came to a girl he was with and found her touching or flirting with another guy he would be in that man's face and about to punch him. She remembered how he acted the first night they hooked up when a guy grabbed her ass. Dean did not like that one bit. Dean could be a jealous man when he wanted to be.

As the night progressed, dinner came and they ate finding something to talk about. She could feel Dean's eyes on her throughout the "double date." Those eyes still made her shiver and then the memories would be brought back about how he was able to just make her scream.

"Ow," said Layla making a face as she dropped her fork. The three of them looked at her.

"Are you ok baby?" asked Dean looking at her.

"Yeah I think so, I just have been having this small pain in my side all day. Nothing big." She smiled at them and went to go back to eating when she dropped her fork and held her right side.

Grant moved closer, "How long did you say this was going on for?"

"All day."

"And it's on your right side?"

"Yes."

"Alright we got to get you to the hospital." Grant stood up.

"What?" asked Mia.

"Why?" asked Dean.

"She may have appendicitis. Come on Layla. I'll take you right over to my hospital and get you prepped for surgery."

"Grant…"

"I gotta help her Mia." Grant helped Layla out of her chair, "Here," he said pulling out his credit card and handing it to her, "I'll talk to you tomorrow baby."

Dean and Mia watched as Grant helped Layla across the restaurant and disappear behind the wall.

Dean looked over at Mia as she played with the credit card and felt bad. The look on her face was something he'd seen once and it was the night he took her home.

"Mia…"

"Dean…don't ok," she looked up at him and his heart broke even more, "I'm use to people leaving me especially him. You know how many credit cards I'd given back to him because he left me alone in a restaurant or better yet stood me up because of surgery." She ran her hand through her hair. She wiped her nose and sat straight up, "Well, what do you say we go sit at the bar and use his card huh?"

Dean smirked, "Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her through the tables and up to the bar. The two took a seat and ordered their drinks.

"Would you like me to close the tab miss?" the bartender asked and Mia looked at Dean who shrugged and she smiled looking up at the bartender.

"Nope," she smiled at Dean, "We're just getting started."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia was red in the face as she laughed so hard. She rested her head on Dean's shoulder and tried to breath, "Oh my God," she couldn't stop, "I haven't…laughed like that…in a long time."

Dean's laugh died down into a chuckle and rubbed her back, "Me either."

Mia took in his scent, God did she miss his scent. _No Mia…NO! Grant! Grant! Grant!_

Mia lifted her head from his shoulder but his warm hand never left her back. He kept rubbing soothing circles on it and she smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Uh…" Before she could say that his hand feeling so good on her back her phone rang and Dean's hand left her body, "Hello?"

"_Mia…where are you? Are you still at the restaurant?"_

Mia turned to look around noticing her and Dean were the last couple in the restaurant. She looked at the clock above the bar and saw it was midnight, "Shit…Yeah I am. I'll have Dean drive me home."

"_Are you sure? I can come pick you up."_

"No, no, no don't go out of your way for me…how's Layla?"

"_Well it wasn't her appendix she just had gas."_ Mia couldn't help but let out a small laugh, _"But we took it out just in case. She insisted."_

"Ok…I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." Mia hung up and looked at Dean. "Layla had gas."

Dean shook his head a chuckle escaping his mouth, "She is a drama queen."

"Well…could you take me home?"

"Yeah come on."

The two walked out of the restaurant and out to his car and that's when Mia realized she was about to get her second ride in the car.

The car ride was quiet all the way to Mia's. Mia was just staring out the window as Dean drove.

He pulled up to her house and put his baby in park. She looked at Dean with a smile, "Thanks." She placed her hand on the door handle but Dean stopped her.

"Mia…wait…"

She turned to look at him, "Yeah?"

"We had fun right?" He searched her eyes, "Together?"

"Course we did-"

"Then we can do it all the time right? I mean Mia me and you talked for hours tonight. Something we only did before like once maybe twice hell three times at the most when we were whatever we were."

"Dean don't this…we had a nice evening-"

"Damn it Mia! You don't deserve someone that leaves you all the time! You deserve someone that will be there for you and not leave you at the damn alter because he has an emergency liposuction to get to!"

"Oh and let me guess you're that guy right? You're Mr. Wonderful who is going to sweep me off my fucking feet? I highly doubt that! I really do!" She got out of the car and slammed the door. Dean watched her walk up her steps and slam her front door.

Dean slammed his hands onto the steering wheel pissed at himself. He should have waited a couple more days to say that to her.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _One of the longest chapters we've written for this story :D. We hope you all like! Things are about to get interesting. Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

When Mia woke up that next morning she was feeling bad for the way she went off on Dean. He was just worried about her and there was nothing wrong with that. Friends worry about each other right? She was confused but still she shouldn't have snapped. They did have a good time together but she knew what he was like. She couldn't let herself fall back into the same routine with him.

When she walked down the hall it was quiet unlike the other morning. Dean was nowhere in sight and that made her frown. She had gotten use to him being there when she got up. Maybe she scared him off.

Just as she was about to walk into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee there was a knock at the door. She looked down at her watch and it was just after eight. Maybe it was Grant but then again she knew he was on call all weekend so chances that she would see him were slim.

She wrapped her small silk robe around her and walked over to the door and saw Dean standing there. "Dean."

"Hey." He smiled.

"Since when do you knock?" she asked.

"Since you don't have a doorbell. I should do something about that."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know but after last night I thought it would be best. I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me when you go up or not." He said.

Mia stood there for a minute and opened the door wider, "Come on in." she said.

Dean walked passed her and turned as she shut the door, "Mia look, about last night…."

"Don't say anything. I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did. You were just looking out for me so I am the one that is sorry." She said.

Dean wasn't really going to say sorry because he was just being honest but he figured he would go with it. "I shouldn't stick my nose in your business so I am the one that's sorry. I had no right."

"No you were just looking out for me and that's fine. I know it looks bad but Grant is a really great guy." She said.

That was the last thing Dean wanted to hear but there wasn't much he could do right now without pushing her farther into Grants arms. "As long as you think so." Dean said. "So should I finish up or…."

"Yeah if you are still up to doing it. I don't want you to feel forced." She said.

"I am happy to help." He said and closed the space between them a little, "But you are welcome to force me to do something else if you want. I promise not to scream."

Mia laughed a little. She knew Dean would never change but that was fine with her. Nothing wrong with a little flirting here and there. "If I remember I can make you scream."

"Well look who is cocky now." Dean smiled.

"I learned from you." She smiled. "I was about to make some coffee. Do you want some?"

"Sure. I'm going to go get started. I should have this finished today."

"Great." Mia said and watched him head down the hall. Her smile faded as she watched him go. She wasn't sure how she liked the idea of him not being there everyday.

Mia went to head to the kitchen when there was another knock on the door. "I am never going to be able to make some coffee today," she sighed as she walked back over to the door. When she opened it she was a little surprised to see Grant.

"Hey Mia…can I come in?"

"Sure, I was just about to make me and Dean coffee." She walked into the kitchen and headed to the coffee pot.

"I know you're angry," he said with a sigh, "But you know what I do. I am sorry."

She sighed turning around and crossing her arms, "It's fine, whatever. I'm use to it by now."

"Now don't do that. It's my job you know that!"

"I know but I can't help but wonder if what she was wearing and how she looked was part of your reason for rushing her out of there."

Grant looked at her stunned, "Are you crazy?"

Dean being on the other side shook his head, "Never call a woman crazy," he sighed and shook his head, "Unless she's crazy in bed." Dean leaned in closer his arms crossed across his chest and heard, "You know what you can just leave!"

"Fine you can call me when you're ready to talk calmly!"

Dean heard the front door slam and he shook his head. He placed his tools down and walked into the kitchen. He saw her back towards him. Her shoulders were tensed and she looked like she was about to cry. He walked in farther and asked, "Do you want to talk?"

Mia turned her head to look at him her eyes red, "No." She turned back to the coffee pot.

Dean sighed touching her shoulder and turning her around and bringing her into his arms. He felt a few tears touch his shirt and her arms tightened around him. "Are you ok?" He wanted to kick Grant's ass for making her cry but Grant did little next to what he had done to her in the past.

"I'll be fine."

Dean sighed and rubbed her back, "Ok well…" he sighed and pulled back looking at her, "Wipe those tears and get ready for the day. I am going to fix your pipes and tonight me and you are going to do what friends do when one is upset."

"And what's that?" She arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know…order some pizza, eat some ice cream and watch a movie."

"Sounds kind of chick flickish don't ya think?"

"Well for you I'll let it slide. What you say?"

Mia bit her bottom lip, "Ok."

Dean grinned, "Alright…my apartment at eight. Before I leave I'll give ya directions." He kissed the side of her head and headed back towards the bathroom.

Mia bit her bottom lip tapping her nails on the counter as she watched him leave. She wondered if what she just did was the right thing. She was going to her ex lovers house for a sympathy party about her current boyfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia ran a hand through her hair before she knocked on the apartment door. She took her cell out checking her make-up and hair one more time before she heard the door open. She quickly put the cell back in her back pocket and smiled. Why was she smiling? Why was she checking to make sure she was good for him?

"Hey," said Dean leaning against the door, "You made it."

"Yeah, I didn't realize how close you were," she said walking in as Dean moved for her. She looked around the small apartment, "It's great, I like it...it says..."

"Poor schmuck," said Dean with a smirk as he closed the door.

Mia rolled her eyes with a smile looking at him, "No, it says Dean Winchester."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked walking up to her.

Mia licked her lips, "Depends." She bit her bottom lip throwing her purse onto the chair, "You got a beer?"

Dean smirked, "When don't I?"

"I kind of figured. Show me the kitchen."

Dean smiled as he walked towards the kitchen with her following behind. "It's not as big as yours but then again you know I don't cook. Most of my meals come in a bag or box."

"Maybe one day I am going to have to teach you to cook." Mia said as Dean handed her a beer, "You are getting too old to eat like that.

"Sweetheart I am nowhere near old," he smiled back at her. God he loved her smile. It was beautiful. He missed her looking a him like that.

Mia bit on her lip as she watched him stare at her. This moment was getting a little too close for her an she knew she had to pull back, "So you ready to start the movie?"

"Ready when ever you are." Dean said.

He watched as Mia turned and walked back into the living room. He felt like he was so close to having her back where he wanted her but he knew she was doubtful. He was just going to have to show her that he was the one she needed to be with. He was the one that loved her and knew how to treat her. They belonged together.

Mia was a little shaky as she walked over to the couch. Being alone with Dean made her nervous. Truth was he always did. He knew how to make her quiver with just one touch. Just a simple whisper in her ear would send her over the edge. But she knew she had to keep herself from going back there.

She stood there thinking to herself and never heard Dean come up behind her, "Ready," he said and touched her on the shoulder and she jumped causing her to spill he beer all down her shirt.

"Im' sorry about that." Dean said, "I didn't know you were going to freak out when I touched you."

"No its fine. I was off in my own little world. Maybe I should go home and change." she said.

"No its fine. Just use one of mine."

"Are you sure? Because I can run home. It wont take me long."

"No go ahead. Top drawer."

"Thanks." Mia said and headed into his small bedroom.

Mia looked around as she closed the door just a little behind her. She couldn't help but smile...the room smelled like Dean. She always loved his scent. Some nights...when she knew he was sleeping, she would lay there, her head rested on his chest and just relish in his scent.

"Stop it Mia," she whispered to herself as she walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. She grabbed the first shirt that was there when something came out with it. She watched the piece of paper fall to the ground. She picked it up realizing it wasn't a piece of paper it was a napkin that has been folded up and crumbled up. It was old, she could tell and when she opened it up she felt her heart drop.

_**855-9730 - Call me, Mia**_

She gave that to him the first night they met. They separated when he bought her, her drink at the bar. She easily slipped the napkin into his pocket with him easily noticing because she did kind of give him a squeeze on the ass as she walked by. She smiled remembering that night. She looked by her name and saw the ruby red lipstick she use to wear. Those were the days.

Mia quickly put the napkin back in his drawer and closed it walking towards his bed and stripping off her top.

Dean walked back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in his hand and looked towards his bedroom wondering what was taking Mia so long when he saw door was cracked just enough where he could see her taking her top off. Dean licked his lips at the purple lace bra she was wearing that held her perfect round breast. Dean felt an awakening in his jeans and looked down, "I know, I know...I'm working on it."

Dean looked back up and found him and Mia staring into each others eyes. She still didn't have a shirt on but she didn't yell or anything at him for looking. He was waiting for that one and a slap for when she went running out of his apartment and never speaking to him again but instead she just smiled before turning back around and pulling the shirt over her head.

Dean bit his lip and sat down on the couch.

Mia didn't know what she was thinking. She should have yelled at him or something for watching her but she didn't. Truth was he was the only man that would look at her like that and she liked it.

Mia walked out and into his living room. She plopped down next to him and smiled, "Ready?"

"Yeah," he said as he turned the television on and the movie began. He knew if it was like the past the two wouldn't get past the beginning credits, he would already have his hand down her jeans by now making her scream but this time he had to move slow.

He looked over at her and his mind went racing.

_Mia turned to him and straddled his lap, "I want you," she kissed him hard running her hands through his hair and grinding against his lap, "I liked you watching me...did you like what you saw?"_

"_I loved what I saw," he groaned ran his hands up her shirt and cupped her breast. He gripped the shirt ripping it off and throwing her onto the couch. He climbed on top of her and started kissing down her chest._

"_Oh Dean...yes...I missed you."_

"_I missed you...you have no idea." _

_He ran his hands down her sides and to her jeans. Dean leaned up and pulled her jeans down her hips and bit his bottom lip at the sight before him._

"Dean?" Mia watched him jump a little and she arched her eyebrow. He made a grunting noise, a noise she hasn't heard in the longest time. He would make that every time the two of them were about to have sex or during sex. "Are you ok?"

Dean looked at her, "Yup, had something in my throat."

"Oh...ok," she turned back to the TV not buying a word he said.

Dean stretched his arm out over the couch and she couldn't help but smirk. He was trying. She'd give him kudos for that but the only problem was she was still with Grant and Dean and her past...was ugly. She didn't know Dean, who he was, where he's from, family? Anything. He would never open up to her and that always bothered her. It was like he was living a secret life. Maybe one day he would finally break down that wall that kept the two separated.

Two hours had passed and the credits on the movie where rolling. Dean had no clue what the movie was about. He was thinking about Mia the whole time and trying to find the right moment to tell her how he felt. He knew if he didn't jump on it he would lose his shot.

He looked over and saw her head resting on his shoulder but he couldn't see her face but maybe that was a good thing. "Hey uh Mia I need to tell you something."

"Hmm," she moaned.

Dean took a deep breath, "Ok so I know I'm a jerk. I never really took the time to actually talk to you and I know you thought it was all about sex with us...but...but it wasn't. You were the only person I could count on to be there for me. I cant really explain why but you were. When I was with you...I don't know it was the best feeling in the world. I felt safe with you. Almost normal I guess. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were nothing more than a piece of ass. I never saw it that way. I wish I would have said this sooner but I never knew how until now," Dean knew this was it. Now or never, "I love you Mia and I want to be with you."

Dean waited for a second and got nothing, "Ok well...I just wanted you to know so if you could say something...anything so I don't feel stupid that would be awesome."

Again he got nothing from her. He leaned down and looked at her and realized she was fast asleep.

He sighed. The one time he got up enough nerve to talk to her she was passed out. "Great," he said.

Maybe she had heard some of it. He wasn't sure if he could do that again but at least he knew he had told her.

Dean moved them down a little on the couch and laid beside her. At least they had tonight.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
